Roses are Red
by FluerDeLeis
Summary: Utena is injured during her re-match to Touga. After losing her bet against Touga, she now must become his girlfriend and do as he says. Is Touga really just a playboy, or is there something else? Please Read and Review,
1. Chapter 1

"Is she awake?"

"Shh, let her sleep."

"I hope she's alright..."

"Poor Utena..."

Voices seemed to filter though Utena's conscious, sounding so familiar yet so vague at the same time. As the voices became louder, Utena became more aware of an intense pain coursing through her shoulder. She winced in her sleep and let out a small groan of pain, altering those in the room to her waking.

"Utena-san, are you awake?"

The pink haired girl nodded, wincing at the bright light that filtered through her eyelids. "Miki-kun...?"

She opened her eyes, her vision blurring then focusing as the faces of four people came into view. Juri, Miki, Saonji and Anthy all stood over her, watching her with various expressions of concern and sympathy.

Everything seemed to reel and spin, and when Utena lifted an arm to blot out the light, a hot white pain coursed through her arm and chest. She couldn't hold back a gasp of pain that escaped her throat.

Soft, gentle arms pushed her arm back onto the bed she lay on. "Please, Tenjou-san, don't move that arm. You might re-open your injury." The voice was soft and pleading, and Utena could tell it was Anthy that spoke.

"Injury...?" Utena hated the way her voice wavered. "What do you-ah!" another bolt of pain shot through her shoulder, and it took all her restraint not to cry from the sheer pain.

Miki and Juri exchanged glances of concern. Juri glanced back at Utena, bending down to the bed next to her. "Don't you remember what happened? You were in a duel with Touga. In the course of winning, he managed to slice your shoulder open. You were hurt pretty badly."

Utena did remember. The memory was vague, but she could recall certain things. Touga's voice: _"You still think you can win? ...I don't want to hurt you, give up!" _Yet the words that stood out most: _"Utena, please don't make me do this...I love you."_

Tears began to form in Utena's eyes. Not only had she lost, but now she would never be able to get Anthy back either.

"What's more..." Saonji spoke, leaning on a wall, arms crossed. "You lost the bet with Touga. You have to follow his rules from now own."

Miki bit his thumb in frustration. "Be his woman...do as he says."

"It's disgusting." Juri spoke. "Adding insult to injury."

Utena's hand reached up to her face in shock. She remembered making that wager with Touga. She had remembered the look in his eyes, the pull of his smile. She knew exactly what he wanted. Now, because she had lost, she would have to deal with the consequences of that. She rubbed the tears from her eyes with mild frustration. _"Stupid. Stupid Utena."_

The Student council members gave her varying looks of pity and sympathy.

"Tenjou-san..." Utena looked at Juri. "I know we may not exactly be friends...but if you...need help, please come and find me."

Utena nodded, and managed to give the student council member a weak smile. "Thank you...Juuri sempai."

Juuri returned the smile. A hand on Utena's other side made her looked up at Miki. "The same goes for me. if you ever need a place to stay or someone to talk to, I'm here."

Utena placed her hand on top of Miki's. "Thank you, Miki -kun."

"I can't exactly offer any help..." Saonji said begrudgingly from his spot on the wall. "But if that idiot ever tries to...do anything to you, I will gladly kill him for you." Utena and the others looked at him in shock. he glanced up at them and sighed. "Not that I like you, Tenjou-san, but that Kiryuu would ever try that on a person, given the circumstances, is absolutely disgusting."

Utena gave him a sliver of a smile, which was interrupted as a certain red-head entered the room.

"Speak of the devil." Saonji spat. Touga narrowed his eyes at him, then turned to Juuri and Miki. "I would like to speak to Utena alone, you are dismissed."

Miki leapt to his feet. "Alone?! Who knows what you might do, and using her name so openly like that...!"

Saonji placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Miki, let's go."

He led the blue haired boy out, giving Touga a venomous glare on his way out. Juuri followed him, casting a final glance at Utena as she disappeared from sight.

Touga turned to Anthy, who the entire time had not spoken and remained seated in her chair. "You are also dismissed, Himemiya. Please return to Utena's dorm and get her things. She will be moving in with us."

Anthy nodded and quietly departed, head bent. The curtain closed behind her, and Utena wanted so desperately to call out to her, to plead with her to stay. But she knew that Anthy wouldn't hear her.

Only then did Touga turn to Utena. She sat stiff in her bed, muscles tensed, ready to defend herself if need be. his eyes seemed to pierce her soul. She felt so exposed and vulnerable. Touga walked towards her, each click of his shoes on the linoleum floor sending Utena's heart racing.

He stood next to her now, and Utena's hand clenched next to her. he leaned down, closer to her, his hair falling from his shoulders. On instinct Utena's hand flew to smack him, but a solid grip stopped it.

"Come now." Touga's voice purred. "That's no way to treat your _Boyfriend._"

Utena's face grew hot, and she tried to take back her hand, only to have it secured in Touga's grip. "Let go." She murmured, looking down.

"Not yet."

Utena's eyes widened. She leaned back, away from Touga, who kept pressing closer. The action made her shoulder hurt, and she winced as pain shot through her arm. A small whimper of pain came from her lips. Touga lifted his other hand, making the slightest of feather light brushes against her cheek. Utena's eyes darted around the room, looking for some point of escape. Yet everytime she so much as flinched, the familiar pain in her shoulder would remind her of her limited movement.

Touga kept getting closer. Utena could hardly look at his eyes, for fear she would be pulled into their depths. Touga's finger brushed her lower lip, and Utena closed them tightly, looking away from the student council president. Touga's hand turned her head back towards him, leaning in closer to her. She closed her eyes tightly, Touga being so close as she could feel his breath on her skin. She could almost feel his lips upon her own, when suddenly, they vanished.

After a few moments, Utena opened her eyes. Touga had let go of her hand, and still stood above her. He gave her a tender smile, brushing her bangs out her face gently, before standing up and walking off.

"You'll be living with me and Nanami from here on out. As soon as you are released from the infirmary, Anthy will help you move in." he faced away from her. "I truly am sorry for what happened. I hope I can make it up to you someday, somehow."

With that, Touga Kiryuu left, leaving Utena alone, his words lingering in the space after him.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Do you really still think you can win?" Touga yelled, swinging his sword expertly at Utena. The Pink haired Duelist blocked the attack, the two sword clashing and sending off sparks. The Sword of Dios shined with a strange red glow. Utena could feel the heat emanating from it , even at this distance._

_With a yell, Touga swiped again, this time locking swords with Utena. She gasped as the heat from the sword seemed to scorched her knuckles. A slow, sharp hiss came from the swords, and when Utena glanced back at them, she was shocked to find her sword melting before her eyes._

_Before she could even pull away, Touga struck the sword again, and the upper half fell to the ground with a loud 'clang'_

_Utena had to duck the next swing of Touga's sword, wincing as it passed centimeters above her head, catching a lock of her hair. A hand grasped her sword arm and yanked her down, making her lose her balance and tumble to the floor. She grunted as the hard tile hit her back. Instinctively, a hand went to protect her rose. She lifted up her sword, to find it severed in half._

_Above her, Touga smirked. "Such a fine move." he chuckled. "Even though your sword is already broken, you still protect your rose. I admire that." He pried away the hand protecting her rose, none too gently, either. Utena grunted as her hand was pinned to the ground. _

_Touga sighed. "You can let go now. The fight is over, Tenjou. You don't stand a chance against such power." As if to prove his point, the sword in his hand let forth a burst of heat. he leaned down, his hair tickling her cheek. "Come on, loosen your hand,give me that rose. You know as well as I do, I've won."_

_Utena shook her head vigorously. "N-__**No!**__" She stared the council president in the eyes. "I'll fight until the very end. I won't give up!"_

_Touga's eyes narrowed. "I told you I wouldn't go easy, not even for you!"_

_Before Utena had any time to wonder what those words meant, Touga's sword was rushing down to greet her. She barely had time to block with the remaining part of her sword. _

_"Yield!" Touga practically yelled, a tone of desperation present in his voice. "Yield now, and you won't get burned." As Utena's sword melted, drops of liquid metal dripped onto her hand, making her cry out in pain. "It hurts, it burns. Make it stop, please!" She had to bite her lip to keep those words from spilling from her mouth. her hand shook as the sword pressed closer and closer. Sweat beaded her forehead, and she closed her eyes against the heat that scorched her fingertips. The sword loomed dangerously close to her chest, where her rose was._

_"Listen, Tenjou!" Touga yelled desperately. "Don't make me hurt you like this! Please..." His voice lowered "Please don't make me do this...I love you, Utena Tenjou."_

_Utena froze, her eyes widening at Touga's words. Touga seemed shocked as well, and for a moment, they both stared at each other with surprise. Then, Touga's eyes narrowed, and with a quick flick of his wrist, he sent Utena's sword skittering across the ring. Utena tried to grasp the sword, only to have it descend closer to her chest._

_The was a sickening slicing sound, and for a moment, Utena's rose was still. Then, the petals scattered towards the group watching. Miki caught one in his hand. "Juuri..." his voice wavered. "There's blood."_

_Before either could take a step forward, Utena's scream pierced the air. "Utena-san!" Miki yelled, running over to the pair, Saonji and Juuri close on his heels._

_Saonji pushed Touga off the girl, revealing Utena clutching desperately at her shoulder, grimacing in pain. "What have you done?" Saonji yelled at the student council president, grasping him by the shoulders._

_Juuri unbuttoned the girl's jacket, revealing her undershirt to be completely soaked with blood. "Doctor, Miki! Run to the clinic, tell them what has happened!" _

_Miki nodded, racing off and out of the ring. "Take care of Utena-san!" he called after him._

_"J-Juurri...sem-pai." Utena chocked out. "M-my rose..."_

_"Now isn't the time for that, you stupid girl!" Juuri yelled. _

_Touga bent down next to the pink haired girl. "Utena, Utena what have I done?"_

_"Quickly! We have to get her to the infirmary!" Saonji yelled._

_Touga slipped his arms under the girl's frame, cradling her in his arms. Her blood stained his pristine uniform "Tenjou, stay awake, keep your eyes open! Please, don't close your eyes!"_

_Tears budded in Utena's eyes, and Touga couldn't tell if they were from pain or bitter disappointment. "Please, Utena..."_

_Utena looked up at Touga for a moment, eyes full of pain and sadness. Abruptly, her head lolled to the side and her arm fell from her chest._

**_"UTENA!"_**

Utena woke with a start. She bolted up from bed, only to have the pain in her shoulder force her down again. She groaned for a moment, waiting for the pain to subside.

It was silent in the infirmary. Outside, stars shined in the night sky. The room was dark, and for a brief moment, Utena felt very alone and afraid. "I hoped it was just a dream."

"Anthy..." She lay on her side, bringing her knees up to her chest. "I'm sorry...I couldn't be your prince..." Tears pooled in her eyes, and she couldn't stop them from rolling down her face. "I'm so sorry..."


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Utena was released from the infirmary. Touga came personally to pick her up. Utena wouldn't meet his eyes. She kept her head down, and looked away from him. He had thanked the doctor and led Utena away, keeping an arm on her good shoulder. Utena kept her gaze trained on the ground as he led her over to the President's residence.

It was a gorgeous day outside. There were almost no clouds in the sky, and there was a gentle breeze in the air. Normally Utena would have been delighted and cheerful, but now she didn't even glance up at the sky.

There were students milling around the campus. It was the weekend, so many were out enjoying the nice weather. However, all activities stopped as the couple passed by.

"The Student Council President!" One girl gasped. "And Utena Tenjou?!"

"Are they a couple now?!"

"It can't be!"

"They look so good together!"

"Hey, why is her arm in a sling?"

"Is she hurt?"

"Utena~!"

Utena kept her eyes focused on the ground in front of her, trying to hide her burning face. Touga probably knew everyone was going to be outside today, which is why he chose this route, to show her off to everyone.

"U-ten-a!" A familiar voice called. Utena looked behind her to find Wakaba racing towards her. "Utena! What is this all about?!"

Some students had drawn closer to listen to the conversation. Utena glanced at them with concern.

"Why is the student president all over you? Why are you injured? What's going on?!" Wakaba demanded.

Utena swallowed. "Well...you see..Wakaba...-"

"Utena Tenjou is my girlfriend now." Touga declared openly, shocking the growing crowd around them, Wakaba most of all.

"W-what? But..she, why is she injured?" Wakaba's face grew red. "Did you hurt her, Touga Kiryuu?!"

Touga's eyes narrowed for a split second before he regained his composure. "Tenjou was walking in the forest while it was raining the other night. A tree branch fell and hit her shoulder. I found her passed out on the ground, and managed to carry her to the infirmary." The crowd around them reacted with various gasps and murmurs.

" So romantic~!"

"How heroic!"

"Why couldn't that be me?!"

Wakaba turned to Utena furiously. "Is that right, Utena?!"

The Pink haired Duelist nodded. "Yes, a tree branch." She cast her eyes to the ground.

"Now then." Touga turned, guiding Utena with him. "If you'll excuse us, I have to help_ Utena_ move into our dorm."

Utena glanced back at Wakaba as Touga led her away. The girl stood, fists clenched, watching as her precious idol grew farther and farther away. Utena wanted so desperately to turn and run back to her, tell her the truth. Yet Touga kept a solid grip on her, so all she could do was look down and try to keep the tears from spilling.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner was tense, to say in the least. All four of them, Utena, Touga, Nanami, and Anthy said hardly a word the entire time. The silence was interrupted only by the occasional murmuring and squeaks from ChuChu. Utena tried to keep her eyes on her plate, but occasionally would glance up at her fellow housemates to watch their expressions.

Anthy continued to eat calmly and politely, casting her eyes docilely down at her food. Nanami, being the clingy sister she was, continued to glare at Utena throughout the meal, not saying a word, but somehow not remaining completely silent either.

Touga, on the other hand, played a similar card to Utena. he finished his dinner quickly and then spent the rest of the time _watching_ her. His deep, ruby red eyes seemed to burn a hole through her skin. Every time she glanced up and met eyes with him, that confident smirk would be present on his face, and it was all Utena could do not to stand up and stomp away from the table.

She wanted to ask him so many questions, talk to him about so many things, but she was afraid that if she ever spoke a word to him, she would collapse.

As soon as Utena had eaten her final mouthful of food, she pushed her food away from her and started to stand. Touga, on the other hand, had different ideas. As Utena began to walk out, calmly trying to check her steps so as not to display her anger, Touga appeared beside her. Slowly, he leaned down and wrapped an arm around her waist, whispering in the shell of her ear: "If you wanted alone time with me, you could have just spoken."

Touga didn't realize he had been slapped until Utena disappeared around the corner. He held a hand to his face, narrowing his eyes after the pink haired duelist.

Utena shut the door behind her, locking it to make sure the student council president would not follow her. A hand went to her face, trying to calm the fury that coarsed through her blood. Her heart seemed to race and it was all she could do not to open the door and pummel Touga kiryuu despite her injured shoulder.

Still trying to calm her nerves, Utena walked into the shower of her bathroom and turned on the water extra hot, not caring if it scalded her skin, as long as she got the ugly feeling of his hands off of her.

yet as she let the steam and water wash away the feeling of his hands, she couldn't help but be plagued by feelings of disappointment and regret.

She had lost her concentration, in a moment of distraction, and now it had cost her all this. Her friendship with Wakaba, her pride as a duelist...

"Dammit!" She yelled, slamming her hand onto the bathroom wall, a small trail of frustrated tears streaming down her cheek. "Dammit


	5. Chapter 5

"Kiryuu...Touga..."

The Red-head glanced up from his desk, eyeing the girl who stood before him, her hair still in damp curls. Her arms were at her side, feet spread apart,

"Utena, I was wondering where you had run off to." He replied cooly.

Utena narrowed her eyes. "Stop using my name like that"

Touga hummed curiously. "And why aren't I allowed to adress my girlfriend by her name, ne?"

Utena clenched her fists tightly. "I am not your girlfriend!" She spat out, then shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "That's not the point. Kiryuu, Touga...I chal-

"Stop it."

The words her harsh, almost hissed out, a dangerous silent anger hiding behind them. It made Utena stop in mid-sentence in surprise. She had never heard Touga speak like that before, and honestly, it scared her a bit.

She swallowed and tried to speak again. "You can't-"

Utena's arms were caught in Touga's grip, and the duelist was surprised at how quickly the red-head had managed to get across the room to her.

"Hey! Let go! Stop it!" She struggled, but Touga managed to keep his grip, holding both her wrist in one hand.

Touga's eyes held a strange anger which Utena had never seen before. Yet at the same time, his voice held a tinge of desperation.

"You don't know the danger this ring provides." he murmured, holding the dulesit ring before her, the light making it shine softly. "The power of Dios corrupts you."

Utena shook her head, pink strands of hair flying. "No! I-"

"Give me your ring."

Utena froze. He was going to take her ring,her right to be a duelist, her pride.

She writhed and struggled, but Touga's grip only tightened.

"No!" Utena cried as Touga's hand descended on her ring. "No! Please! Touga!" Tears were beginning to swell in her eyes now,and she couldn't stop them. Her heart beat wildly, and she could only watch helplessly as her ring was slipped from her finger.

Touga pocketed it and let go of Utena's arms. Utena's legs could hardly hold her. Her knees wobbled, and she fel to the floor, bracing herself up with her arms, hunched over as tears fell from her eyes.

"You can't! Give it back, Touga! Please!"

Touga stood,facing away from her, looking out the windows of the room. He seemed immune to her cries and sobs.

"Utena, I'm sparing you. You can be a normal girl now, and not have to worry about the duels."

Utena managed to stand. "But I don't want that! I have to free Anthy! I want..." she faltered, fresh tears springing to her eyes. "..to see my prince..."

Touga turned, approaching her. "Utena..." he reached out a hand, to have it smacked away.

"Don't touch me." Utena hissed, venom in her words. "You cold hearted bastard."

Touga recoiled as if he had been bitten. Before he could utter another word, Utena had fled from the room.

His face softened into a look of regret. "I am sorry, my princess."


	6. Chapter 6

Night had fallen on the president's residence. All were in bed, but only lay awake, tears streaming down her face. Silent sobs racked her back as she clung almost desperately to her pillow. Her pink hair was spread out in a halo around her face, her bangs becoming damp from the tears that flowed freely from her face.

"Touga...how could you...?" These words were mumbled continuously. "How could you?" It was a question she herself could not answer, so she could only lay in agony as she remembered that her right to be a duelist, her pride, everything was gone from her.

Outside the room, a small figure listened to the girl's sobs. Anthy had her arms folded behind her against the wall, her bangs falling across her face and hiding her eyes from sight. She listened as Utena cried, listening to the sound of her friend's heart shattering into a million tiny peices.

She deserved to be the prince, Anthy thought. She _wanted _ her to be the prince. After all, the ring that utena possessed was the only true ring, the one that belonged to Dios himself.

"Oh Utena." Anthy whispered quietly, looking up.

He needed to know, and it was her duty to inform him.

Anthy took a hesitant step forward. Then another, until she had already walked from the residency to the grand planetarium that belonged to the chairman of the campus.

The elevator dinged as Anthy stepped from it.

A head of purple hair turned as Anthy walked over. "Anthy, dear, what's wrong?" His eyes seemed to rip through her soul, not gentle and caring the way Dios's eyes were. A shiver raced up her spine. She came to stand beside him, her eyes trained on the ground.

"Anthy, look at me." It was a command. The purple haired girl looked down at her brother. His eyes searched hers for a moment, then narrowed. "It's Tenjou, isn't it?" His voice was quiet, but level with anger.

Anthy bit her lip and nodded. "Touga has taken her ring, it seems, and forbidden her from dueling." her voice was small, as if she were afraid of the wrath this man could unleash.

Akio nodded, his hand clenching into a fist beside him. "How dare he?" He whispered, anger contorting his face. "Trying to go against the will of Ends of the World."

Anthy sat herself gently beside him, remaining silent. She quietly folded her hands on her lap, her bangs covering her glasses. Akio turned to her, resting his hand over hers. "Dearest Anthy, what ever is the matter?" his voice was so smooth, but Anthy knew better than to be fooled by it.

A small sob escaped Anthy's lips. A single tear snaked its way from her eye down to her chin, where it dripped onto Akio's hand.

Akio brushed away the girl's bangs, revealing tear stained eyes. "You're concerned for your friend, I know." He rand his fingers through the dark locks, then placed a gentle kiss on his sister's forehead. "Fear not. I shall make sure she is safe. Even if it means defeating the council president."

Anthy leaned on his shoulder, nodding ever so slightly. "Please be careful with her, Akio. She is just a girl."

Akio chuckled, his deep laugh sending shivers through Anthy's spine. "No, my sweet. She isn't a girl, she is a prince."


	7. Chapter 7

"Tenjou-san"

"...Tenjou-san."

"Tenjou san..."

Utena could hear her name being called, somehwere far away where she could not touch the voice. She knew she had to get up. She knew she had to go back to school, she had to go to class, but the mere thought of moving from her bed made the pink haired girl's eyes well with tears.

"Tenjo-"

"Go away." Utena's voice was choked with tears,but she didn't care. She could even face the dark haired girl at the foot of her bed now. "Please...Himemiya, just leave me be."

There was a moment of silence, and for a panicked moment Utena was afraid of what her friend would do. But a soft voice releived her. "As you wish, Tenjou-san."

Only after Utena heard the door click behind the girl did she burst into tears. She couldn't stop crying, she hadn't gotten any sleep last night, and had no desire to eat, much less go to school.

There was a few minutes of silence, until a knock sounded at the door to the room.

"Utena?"

The former duelist immediately sprang from her covers and blted for the door, pushing it shut just as the student council president pushed it open ever so cautiously. Quickly, she locked the door, making sure that Touga had no possibiity of entering.

The other side of the door was silent for a moment.

"Utena...please come to breakfast." Touga asked carefully, entreatingly.

Utena had to clasp a hand to her mouth to keep back the sob that rose in her throat. "No." She replied, her voice cracking with emotion.

The door handle twisted. Utena leaned against the door,trying in every way she could to keep the presidet out of her room.

"Utena, I know you're upset,but please, allow me to explain-"

"GO AWAY!" Utena screamed, banging a fist on the door, her entire body shaking with silent sobs. "Just go away Kiryuu..."

The other side of the door was silent. Eventually Utena could hear the sound of Touga's boots echoing as he walked down the hallway.

Utena collapsed on the floor, her hands pressed to her face, becoming sticky with tears.

hours later, a maid came by with a tray of food for Utena. Utena could hear the clank of the silverwear as she set it down. She let the food grow cold. The thought of trying to eat made her sick.

Eventualy she moved to use the bathroom, but and sluggishly made her back to her bed, where she remained for the rest of the day.

And the next.

And the next.

And the next.

On the fifth day Touga knocked on the door, expecting Utena's usual plea for him to leave, but when nothing replied, he called a little louder.

Nothing.

He ended up shouting for the girl, and yet she did not reply.

Worry filled him, and immediately he began to pound on the door, hoping, praying for a response. Yet she did not reply.

Roughly, he banged his shoulder against the door, making it fly open. A breeze whisped through his hair, and he searched the room for the source of the wind.

The window.

He bolted to the open window, leaning out and shouting as loud as he could:

_"UTENA!_"

Nanami appeared at the doorway, worry and concern filling her fragile face. "Onii-chan, what's wrong?" She too had become concerned with the pink haired girl's behavior recently, despite her usual hostility towards the girl.

Touga whirled, panic and terror written all across his face.

"Utena is gone."


	8. Chapter 8

As Touga gathered the student council to search for Utena, a certain girl stood on the bridge to the campus, still in her pajamas. Her hands rested on the ledge, which loomed above the ground about a hundred feet high. Utena's eyes were glazed over, the life in them had long since departed, along with her pride and joy, her right to be a duelist.

The wind blew her pink strands of hair sideways, she lifted her head to the wind, relishing it's feather light touch. Slowly, she opened her eyes, taking in the sight of the ground below.

Gracefully, and ever so carefully, she climbed onto the ledge of the bridge. The wind picked up again, and she spread her arms wide, as if the embrace this final aspect of her life. This was the end for her. There was nothing for her to live for anymore. There was no hope.

Tears pricked at Utena's eyes, they pooled and flowed down her cheeks in glimmering silver streams.

"**Utena!**"

The girl opened her eyes, looking down below her, where a group of students had gathered, staring up at the broken idol. In the midst of the crowd stood single figure, his striking red hair seperating him from his peers. Touga looked in horror up at the girl, terror clouding his eyes.

Behind him, the other council members raced to where he stood. They followed his gaze to where Utena stood above them. Nanami gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. Saionji held the girl, watching with a pained face as the girl before him broke. Juri turned away, tears filling her beautiful golden eyes, and it was all Miki could do but to let out a yell for utena to stop, to reconsider.

And there, just a bit away, stood Anthy.

She didn't let out a cry, she didn't have tears to shed. Her hands were folded in front of her neatly, her face emotionless.

"I'm sorry." Utena whispered. "I'm sorry Anthy, I couldn't save you." The wind pcked up again, and several voices screamed as Utena wobbled in the breeze. "I'm sorry, everyone. I just can't do it anymore..." With that she began to tilt forwards, her feet slowly leaving the ledge under her. Her arms spread wide, like a bird to fly from its cage.

Everything seemed to freeze in that moment. Touga's arm reached out, as if he could reach the falling girl. The screams of the students was the only sound anyone could hear. slowly, utena began to fall, and everyone could only watch helplessly as she did.

Just as Touga's eyes clouded with tears, he saw a shadow, a figure behind Utena as she began to fall.

Just before she slipped from reach, a hand shot out and grabbed the hand of the girl.

Various murmurs and gasps ran through the crowd. Who had just saved Utena?

As Touga's eyes focused, the face of her savior came into view.

The Chairman!

One hand gripped Utena's wrist, the other clasped onto the railing of the bridge. "Hold on!" Akio cried, grimacing as Utena's weight dragged him down. The students screamed as his grasp on the railing slipped for a moment. Yet he managed to hang on, and soon he was hauling the girl over the railing and into his arms.

Touga couldn't help but let out a sigh of releif. Soon he and the other council members were racing up the stairs to where Utena lay cradled in Akio's arms.

The Chairman looked down with concern and pity at the pink haired girl. "What troubles have you been through that you decided this was the only option?" He asked, more to himself because the girl had fainted as he caught her.

"Utena!" Akio looked up as the president and his comrades neared. He narrowed his eyes at Touga, as if that he glared, the man would dissolve before his eyes.

"Tenjou, thank goodness." Saionji breathed. "What ever in the world possesed you to do that?"

Akio quietly shushed them. "She fainted. The stress was too much for her."

Quietly, carefully, Touga reached for the girl, his hand coming to cup her face. "Utena, if only I had known..." He looked up to Akio pleadingly. "Please, let me take her home."

Akio turned away from him. "I'm afriad not." he replied simple, glaring daggers at the president. "It seems Tenjou-san is in quite a state right now. Returning her to your dorm may not be the wisest choice right now."

Touga flinched. "B-but I-"

"-I apologize, Kiryuu-kun, but it seems Utena needs to rest. In the meantime, please don't visit her, it would only upset her further."

With that, the chairman spun, taking away the former duelist and leaving the council puzzling over his words.


	9. Chapter 9

Akio watched the sleeping face of the girl before him. Utena rested fitfully, tears occasionally pricking her eyes and spilling down her cheeks. Gently, he reached out and ever so gently wiped away the tears from her face. At his touch her face scrunched up in some sort of pain.

"Shhh." He whispered, brushing her bangs from her face. "No tears now. You're safe."

In the distance, the toll of the bell sounded, signaling the end of the schol day. It reminded Akio of how long he had been sitting there, waiting for Utena to awake.

He sat back, watching the girl's face. Eventually he stood, turning his back to the girl and stretching. Just as he did so, a face appeared at the door to the room.

"How is she?" Anthy asked, her voice tinted with worry.

Akio turned to her, wrapping a gentle arm around his sister. "Don't you fret. Utena shall be fine. She just needs to rest."

Anthy nodded,hugging her brother back. "It seems Lord Touga isn't taking well to the situation. He has refused to come from his room all day. Miss Nanami is growing increasingly concerned over him."

Akio nodded. "Stupid boy." he hissed. "You are the one who led her to this." He looked down at his sister, cupping her face in his hands. "You should be wanted back soon. You should return. I'll let you know if anything changes."

Anthy gave Akio a sliver of a smile. "of course, onii-chan."

Akio watched as she left, then turned back to Utena. Once again tears had made thier way to her eyes. Akio again gently wiped them away. Utena's face settled into one of peace.

He didn't know how many hours she slept. But at last, when he was on the brink of sleep, did her eyes flutter open.

She was silent for a moment, and completely still. Ever so slowly, she examined her surroundings. "wh-where...am I...?" She whispered, almost inaudibly.

"You are in the chairman's residence." Akio gently told her. Her face turned to him, faint and unsure.

She blinked sleepily, once, twice, until a single word escaped her lips. "...Akio?"

He nodded, letting forth a sigh of relief. "Yes."

"Are you dead too?"

The question took him aback. Did she think she had died? His face must have protrayed his confusion, because tears suddenly gathered in Utena's eyes.

"I...I'm not dead...am I?" She choked.

Akio slowly shook his head. "No, and I thank God you aren't."

"Why...?" Utena raised a hand to her face, but hissed when a jolt of pain rushed up her shoulder.

Gently, Akio pressed her arm back onto the bed. "I'm sorry. I must have hurt that when I caught you."

"It wasn't..." Utena started, but faltered. "No, It wasn't you..."

Akio already knew of the duel between Utena and Touga, the one that had cost her the use of her shoulder. But Utena did not know that this man was World's End, that he had known everything since the day she stepped into Ohtori. But right now, he needed her to know that he knew about the duels.

His eyes narrowed. "What was it then?"

Utena closed her eyes, as if trying to block him out, trying to avoid telling him the truth.

Akio's hand found hers, gently holding it as he looked her in the eyes. "Utena...Who hurt you?"

Utena opened her eyes abruptly, irises glimmering with tears. "T-Tou...ga..." She whispered, so soft that Akio almost couldn't hear her.

Akio feigned surprise. "Kiryuu?" he whispered.

The pink haired girl nodded. "In...t-the duels..."

"The council duels?" Akio asked. "You are involved in that?"

Utena sat up quickly, clutching her shoulder. "H-how do you know about that?"

"I had my suspicions something such as that was going on at this school." Akio replied, holding fast to Utena's hand. "You just confirmed my suspicions."

Utena bit her lip, looking down at her lap. Her hands started to shake. "I..." She started, but before she could even speak the next words, sobs erupted from her throat. She tore her hand from Akio's grip covering her face. "I didn't win...so I had to forfeit my ring...and now there's no way I can..."

"Is that what this is all about?" Akio asked carefully. "This was all about the duels?"

Utena covered her mouth and nodded, tears falling down her face. Her back shook with sobs as she cried uncontrollably. "It's all my fault...Because I failed...Its...all my fault...!" her words were slow, interrupted by sobs and ragged breaths.

Gently, but firmly, Akio wrapped his arms around the girl. Her hands were pressed to her face, surprised and full of shock. Akio made careful not to press his hand to her injured shoulder. "Utena...this was not your fault. You did nothing wrong. You were stronger than I could have ever imagined. And I'm so very glad that you are alive."

Everything seemed to pause in that moment for Utena. Her body stopped shaking. Her vision clouded with tears, and slowly, her body relaxed into Akio's embrace. She clung to him, knowing at the back of her mind that this wasn't right, but she didn't care. She needed a savior.

And there he was.


End file.
